Defy Expectations
by lucyweasley345
Summary: Book One Nathan Sylester, a normal pure-blood 11 year old wizard. Cant do anything because of his father. But maybe he will get a chance in Hogwarts with his new friend Louis.
**A/N: i went and redid the first chapeter and changed a few things. i changed the main characters name from Nathan to Hesper because nathan sounded to modern and easy for a really purblood family. thats all really other then fixing some spelling and grammer mistakes. thatnks 4 reading**

* * *

Mid August was when it started. Of Course everyone expected it, I mean, it was pushed on to me since i was born. Since my mother and father pushed to have a second child so that the Sylester family name could continue.

The letter came during breakfast. Only my parents and I were awake. My sister was still sleeping, probably to stay there until around lunch time.

House Elves had just set the table with enough food to feed the entirety of the small magical village I lived in. But, it was only for my small family of four.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly to Mobi, The adorable house elf that has been here since before I was born.

Mobi looked at me with huge eyes. Tears welled in them at the direct words spoken to her. "Of course Master Hesper! Mobi loves to serve master!" Her small squeaky voice rang out. The small apron she wore dangled loosely on her tiny frame as she bowed and apparated away.

I feel so bad for the poor elves my father keeps. While he follows the law and treats them relatively ok, he could still be so much kinder. Though I doubt he has a kind bone in his body. Septimus Sylester is a cold man. He is proper and believes more in blood then he does in anything else. He doesn't work, just uses the money that has been passed down in my family.

"Hesper!" My father barks at me sternly. I jump and look up. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice father talking to me. "Did you hear me? No? Well I said that you shouldn't be so kind to those creatures. All they are made for is serving. They don't deserve the appreciation that you give them." His grey eyes were full of hate and anger. Pure evil was flooded in him. He had no more good left inside him.

I look over at my mother, curious on how she was reacting. My mother was kind, but she shadows herself behind my father blindley. My mother was the one who taught me kindness. Who showed me that being me is okay. That I need to treat others with respect. To not be rude to someone or something different.

In a way, I know she only had to teach me this because I inherited more from her. MaryAna Sylester nee Rosier is an metamorphagus .She passed on that ability to me.

My father despises it. He believe it is disturbing and ruins the blood, he has forbade my mother and I from ever changing our features.

"Do you understand?" The question knocked me out of my head, again.

I nod, adding on a small 'Yes sir,' to please him. Reaching up I push a lock of brown hair out of my grey eyes. The gold rings on my fingers glinted in the candle light that lights my home.

My mother gave me the rings. She told me that while I have these on I will always know that she loves me. No matter what I do. Or where I am.

 _Crash!_

Flinching at the loud crashing noise produced by an owl ramming itself into the small window we have for that particular reason.

My father turns to me and nods his head in the direction. Silently telling me to go and get the mail.

The owl was a beautiful brown barn owl, on its small claw were too heavy looking letters. I gently grab the parcels, feeding the owl the piece of bacon i snook to give it as a reward for making it here. It hooted happily at me then flew away. Graceful as ever.

My mother finished chewing a small portion of her food before she asked me what the were. I look down at the packages and see the familiar seal that i've been collecting for my sister since i was seven.

My sister's name was written in a neat cursive on one of the letters, and mine on the other.

"Hogwarts letters!" I burst out happily. My mother stands up slowly and grabs my sisters letter as i excitedly rip mine open.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 **Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

 _Dear Mr. Hepser Salvius Sylester,_

 _We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! PLease find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment ._

 _Term begins on September 1st, we await your owl no longer than the 31st of july._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor Neville Longbottom,_

 _Deputy headmaster_

Underneath that letter was a list,

 _ **First Year Students Require:**_

 **Uniform;**

 _Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (Black) For day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

 _One Winter coat (Black, silver fastenings)_

 **Please note that all students should carry name tags**

 **Books:**

 _The Standard Book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of magic By Bathilda bagshot_

 _Magical theory By adalbert Waffling_

 _A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander_

 _The dark Forces: A Guide to self Protection By Quentin Trimble_

 **Other equipment:**

 _1 wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set of Glass or Crystal Vials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set of Brass Scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad OR a Pygmy Puff_

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

I finish reading. Excitement is brewing in my stomach.

"Great job Hesper. I knew you would get accepted! Just like I Knew your sister would." My mother says taking elegant strides over to me to envelope me in a hug.

My father grunted. "You're not a filthy seer dear." My father said spitefully. "You didn't KNOW, You only figured that because they are pure blooded they would be in it."

I put my head on my mother's shoulders and hug her back.

Her familiar scent of Vanilla and strawberries fills my nose. "How about we go to Diagon Alley Tomorrow?" She asked me. I nod my head in acceptance.

My father nods his head in acceptance as well and adds that he needs to stop by knockturn Alley anyway.


End file.
